orchidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ophrys × flavicans
Ophrys × flavicans is a natural Ophrys hybrid that can be found around the mediterranean. It was first described in 1842 Culture Keep in partial sun and loose soil. Variants Synonyms #Ophrys × saratoi E.G.Camus, J. Bot. (Morot) 7: 159 (1893). #Ophrys × gelmii Murr, Deutsche Bot. Monatsschr. 16: 217 (1898). #Ophrys × pseudobertolonii Murr, Deutsche Bot. Monatsschr. 16: 218 (1898). #Ophrys × disjecta Murr, Deutsche Bot. Monatsschr. 19: 14 (1901). #Ophrys bertolonii var. explanata Lojac., Fl. Sicul. 3: 36 (1908). #Ophrys × bertoloniiformis O.Danesch & E.Danesch, Orchidee (Hamburg) 22: 117 (1971). #Ophrys × promontorii O.Danesch & E.Danesch, Orchidee (Hamburg) 22: 258 (1971). #Ophrys × bertoloniiformis subsp. benacensis Reisigl, Orchidee (Hamburg) 23: 163 (1972). #Ophrys × catalaunica O.Danesch & E.Danesch, Orchid. Eur. Ophrys-Hybr.: 230 (1972). #Ophrys × benacensis (Reisigl) O.Danesch & E.Danesch, Pl. Syst. Evol. 124: 108 (1975). #Ophrys bertolonii subsp. bertoloniiformis (O.Danesch & E.Danesch) H.Sund., Europ. Medit. Orchid., ed. 3: 39 (1980). #Ophrys bertolonii subsp. benacensis (Reisigl) P.Delforge, Bull. Soc. Roy. Bot. Belgique 115: 276 (1982). #Ophrys × tarentina Gölz & H.R.Reinhard, Mitt. Arbeitskreis Heimische Orchid. Baden-Württemberg 14: 25 (1982). #Ophrys bertolonii var. catalaunica (O.Danesch & E.Danesch) D.Tyteca & B.Tyteca, Bull. Soc. Roy. Bot. Belgique 117: 61 (1984). #Ophrys × saratoi subsp. benacensis (Reisigl) Del Prete, Webbia 37: 252 (1984). #Ophrys × couloniana P.Delforge & C.Delforge, Orchidophile (Asnières) 66: 828 (1985). #Ophrys × azurea H.Baumann & Künkele, Mitt. Arbeitskreis Heimische Orchid. Baden-Württemberg 18: 516 (1986). #Ophrys bertolonii var. bertoloniiformis (O.Danesch & E.Danesch) Balayer, Bull. Soc. Bot. France, Lett. Bot. 133: 281 (1986). #Ophrys bertolonii var. ferrequinoides Balayer, Bull. Soc. Bot. France, Lett. Bot. 133: 281 (1986). #Ophrys × pseudobertolonii subsp. bertoloniiformis (O.Danesch & E.Danesch) H.Baumann & Künkele, Mitt. Arbeitskreis Heimische Orchid. Baden-Württemberg 18: 367 (1986). #Ophrys × pseudobertolonii subsp. catalaunica (O.Danesch & E.Danesch) H.Baumann & Künkele, Mitt. Arbeitskreis Heimische Orchid. Baden-Württemberg 18: 368 (1986). #Ophrys × saratoi nothosubsp. gelmii (Murr) H.Baumann & Künkele, Mitt. Arbeitskreis Heimische Orchid. Baden-Württemberg 18: 519 (1986). #Ophrys × drumana P.Delforge, Naturalistes Belges 69: 188 (1988). #Ophrys × balearica P.Delforge, Mém. Soc. Roy. Bot. Belg. 11: 15 (1989 publ. 1990). #Ophrys × explanata (Lojac.) P.Delforge, Mém. Soc. Roy. Bot. Belg. 11: 18 (1989 publ. 1990). #Ophrys × aurelia P.Delforge, Devillers-Tersch. & Devillers, Naturalistes Belges 70: 77 (1989). #Ophrys × magniflora Geniez & Melki, Actes Coll. S.F.O. 12: 59 (1991). #Ophrys sphegodes subsp. melitensis Salk., Mitt. Arbeitskreis Heimische Orchid. Baden-Württemberg 24: 633 (1992). #Ophrys × melitensis (Salk.) Devillers-Tersch. & Devillers, Naturalistes Belges 75(7, Suppl.): 380 (1994). #Ophrys bertolonii subsp. balearica (P.Delforge) L.Sáez & Rosselló, in Fl. Montiberica 7: 89 (1997). #Ophrys bertolonii subsp. catalaunica (O.Danesch & E.Danesch) Soca, Monde Pl. 96: 13 (2001). #Ophrys bertolonii subsp. explanata (Lojac.) Soca, Monde Pl. 96: 12 (2001). #Ophrys bertolonii subsp. magniflora (Geniez & Melki) Soca, Monde Pl. 96: 13 (2001). #Ophrys bertolonii subsp. saratoi (E.G.Camus) Soca, Monde Pl. 96: 12 (2001). #Ophrys bertolonii subsp. aurelia (P.Delforge, Devillers-Tersch. & Devillers) Kreutz, Kompend. Eur. Orchid.: 87 (2004). #Ophrys bertolonii subsp. drumana (P.Delforge) Kreutz, Kompend. Eur. Orchid.: 88 (2004). Category: Natural Ophrys Hybrids